A Beautiful Life
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: Beck Oliver hasn't got the happiest life . Sure he knows he is fortunate of having a bed, home and friends, but it seems Cupid can never find his aim when it comes to his love. Especially when after a few nights of drinking and days of bonding, he falls for somebody who he never expected to. Rated M for future adult content. An M/M; no flames please! Challenge from a guest e-mailer


**Hey guys, this was written first of all as a challenge I really doubted about, but as I found out more, I actually wanted to make a statement with this fanfic. I'm also dedicating every chapter to somebody.**

**So on this very first chapter, I was thinking on the people I wanted to dedicate something special to and I really want to dedicate it to my friend and classmate Beatriz Felipo. She is a girl of utmost charisma, talent, cunning, beauty and determination. She is a fair and sweet girl I know can go far and I have a trust in her I haven't got with anybody else, knowing I cna trust her with my darkest fears and secrets without her going gabbering around. She is one fo the few who doesn't seem me as the freak, nerd and idiot that I can be seen as sometimes, and she doesn't use me for her own profit or gain. She is (as we say in Spain, _una buena amiga_. This first chapter goes for you Bea. _Va por ti_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

A Beautiful Life Seems So Far Away Right Now

* * *

_The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread. _

_~ Mother Teresa_

* * *

It's just a never-ceasing daily life full of lies, concerns, hatred, false promises, embarrassment, new wounds...and the list went on and on. Was there even love in there at all? And what the fucking hell is love actually? People write poems about it, compose songs for it and compare it everyday, but if he did know what love was really, he'd be damned.

Would anything finally make sense? Never had he thoroughly thought about it so deeply, that maybe all this was just a lie he was putting up with because he wasn't realising that this was not what he wanted. _This_? Did he really want to have his future just they way it seemed to be leading him? In the name of God, when would this end?

As always, it was just so frustrating. When something happens to somebody else, solutions are almost immediately caught- clearer than water-, but when it is you who is the victim, they're much harder to find. He sometimes was prone to feel lost, but never had he felt found by somebody. It was always he who had to hunt for prey.

"BECK!"

Groan. Jade's morning screeches, so enlightening as usual. She had disturbed his thoughts as he looked back at her. She seemed furious (but wasn't she like this almost all the time?) and she was holding a leaking cup of coffee in her hand. "What?"

"Are you even listening?! I've called you five times!" she shrieked most irritably at him. "What are you doing with my coffee?! LOOK AT THIS!"

Once upon a less experienced time, Beck would have been hit by hot coffee on his face, but he ducked out of the way just in time as his girlfriend thrust it at him. Other people wouldn't have freaked out so much for a leak in their coffee, but Jade was a separate case from what you call "_normal girls_".

"I'll buy you another one, babe," sighed Beck, feeling the word "babe" had been somehow forced into his reply. "Don't worry." before Jade replied, he knew he had answered the in the worst way he could do.

"Don't worry?!" yelled Jade, angrier by the second, feeling beside herself. "You're running my morning coffee, turned it into shit and you're telling me to not worry? Are you obnoxious, or just God-rotting stupid?! Oh, no! You are going to pay, Beckett Oliver!"

She turned around indignantly and left him standing alone, immersed in thoughts again. Why would he keep standing this girl? Had she ever shown any type of gratitude for all the things he did for her? He wished he could finally get away, but somehow, he was trapped. Funnily, he felt trapped with the solution dangling right before him.

Sighing once more, he followed her into the school, right as the first bell rung and they headed for Sikowtiz's classroom. The most familiar and common place he could find after his RV.

Firstly, he saw Cat trying to make an impression of a chicken laying an egg for Robbie who looked amused and was ignoring Rex's very rude comments about her. Beck secretly knew the vice-versa crush they had for each other but he just nodded to them and sat down between André and Tori- Jade glaring at him two rows behind him.

"Good morning!" said Tori brightly.

Beck smiled back at her. He had once fallen in love with her too, but he had soon enough come to realise he just was over-protective and that his "love" for Tori was just an older-brotherly affection which he exercised to full extent. Like the little sister he had never had, Beck marvelled how Tori could be so bright to everyone, comparing her to Jade's gloomy atmosphere.

On the left hand side, André was skipping through his phone at some musical partitures for some new song he and Tori were composing. André suddenly realised Beck's gaze on him, and he smiled back with his beautiful white teeth. Beck could remember them being best friends since they were very young children, and he felt relieved that at least his friends were cheerful and nice enough to him.

"Okay people, let's get started." said Sikowitz clapping his hands together. "Today, we shall be experimenting on how voice projection and its tone can vary the significance of a line in a play. For example, it will be very different for me to be saying to say "I hate you"," he says in a very monotonous tone of voice. "Than saying, I HATE YOU!" he shouts at Cat, who squeals and falls out of her seat. "Any volunteers? Lemme see here...Tori and Beck!"

Beck mentally thanked God for choosing Tori and not Jade, who would probably lose control on stage and he'd have to go through all the embarrassment that he had been exposed to mostly everyday. "Okay, you two. You are two friends who meet after a very long time, however, we'll have Beck saying he has a perfect life in a sarcastic, moody and unhappy way, while Tori, your life seems like crap but you say it as happily as ever."

They nodded and got up to the front of the class. "Aaaaaaaand..._action_!"

"Beck and Tori, sit down on the floor side by side. "I'm living in a dumpster, and it smells like rat droppings all the time, while I try to find food from trash bins!" she said in a plainly happy tone of voice.

"When's the acting starting?" shouted Jade at the back of the class; Tori ignored her.

"I have the _best_ girlfriend in the world," said Beck, taking advantage of the situation and putting honest sarcasm in his voice. "I hope that someday we can marry and have children. I just _love_ her so much." out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Jade stop trimming her nails and glare at him as if she had found out he wasn't really acting.

"Oh I really hate my life!" said Tori in ecstasy, positively beaming.

"I really love my life." said Beck with a grimace.

"Good!" said Sikowitz, so suddenly that he scared Cat so that she squealed and feel to the floor once again, Robbie helping her get up once again. "You have seen that giving a different mood in your voice changes completely what you are saying which is probably more of a minor thing in acting."

The bell rung and Sikowitz didn't even bother waste saliva and tell them they were dismissed as they began picking up their things already. Hastily, Beck joined André, as to avoid having to talk to Jade, and they left the classroom side by side.

* * *

"So Beck, problems in Loveland?"

Beck who had his fork in mid-air with his ravioli, who suddenly seemed to lose their appealing look and taste, and he put it down, feeling no appetite for pasta, Italian food, or any type of eatable thing at all. "What d'you mean, Tori?"

"You and Jade, silly." said Tori, eyeing him with a knowing smile. "You've avoided having to sit, talk or help Jade the whole day, and everybody knows that if Jade spends time in the janitor room during lunchtime, then that means harmony is off the hook with Bade."

"Since when does my relationship have a nickname?" said Beck, irritably.

"Cat made it up." said Tori- not the least bit worried- munching on some salad. "She spends time at home trying to make all friendship and love tags. You know her."

"Isn't that normal?" peeped Cat.

"Are you even normal, l'il red?" said André still looking at his phone.

Cat gasped indignantly, and got up, with her face trying to seem angry. "You're so mean, ugh!" she stuck out her tongue childishly, and marched off comically trying to make the statement that she was angry, but making it look like she was about to enter into a marching band in a parade. Robbie gave them an apologetic face and went after her.

"This is certainly not my day," sighed André finally putting done his phone and returning to his barely touched french fries.

"Tell me about it," agreed Beck.

"Is it that everybody else knows something horrible and disturbing, or is it that I'm the only one who's not acting as if in a funeral?" said Tori.

"Probably the second one. French fries, Tori?" said André.

"I have to go, see you guys." said Tori getting hr things and throwing the empty plate in the bin. "I had a late essay I have to give in or I'm failing a subject. Bye."

Not for the very first time, André was the only friend he had by his side in times of need and depression. Beck observed the ebony-skinned boy who was (likewise) hiding his chin and lower part of the face in his arms, leaning on the table. "Hard day, huh?"

"I broke up with Sonja, and she's been texting me since last night non-stop begging me to give her a second chance and start our relationship once again." André took out his phone and showed Beck a WhatsApp screen where you could read three-hundred sixty-seven unread messages from Sonja Artillero.

"What happened between you two, you didn't tell me, did you?"

"Nah, but she's the most shellfish slug you could find in Los Angeles. She never cares that I might need to finish a project or some new song I'm composing with Tori- speaking of which, too. She's vilely jealous and if she ever sees me and Tori together, or with Cat, she immediately mocks me. It just had to stop."

"Hard girl,"

"It was going nowhere, I just know it."

"Well same with _Bade_," said Beck putting emphasis on the word. "I doubt Sonja can even compete against Jade when it comes to jealousy and selfishness, and she's also the most storm-tossed person I know. God, he must be some next of kin from those women in _Resident Evil_ who end up hitting a guy in the balls. I must have given her a broken cup of coffee and she began screaming at me in the middle of the street."  
"Typical Jade," said André chuckling.

"Typical day with Jade," sighed Beck, smiling weakly back at his best friend. André gave him a friendly slap on the back, and Beck's spirits went up slightly. "Maybe she's had her period or something. Maybe I'll take her out somewhere and maybe she'll consider not being such a bitch all the time."

"Make sure you don't have any fan-girls stalking you or you might end up having to cal, Tori so her dad can help her out of a judgement of going to juvenile detention centre or hypno-psychiatrist." said André remembering the time the police arrested Jade for almost cutting a girl's tongue out with her scissors.

"Talking about songs, I have a good one right now I might sing for the presentation exam later in November." said Beck straightening up and crackling his knuckles. "It's called-"

"And talk of the devil, here comes Madame Grumpy." said André gesturing behind him.

A white-faced girl, with all the appearance of being a Goth, walking haughtily and shoving people out of her way, as she approached them, her favourite blood-red scissors in her left hand, snipping away in a menacing manner.

* * *

"You're going to have to do better than this to apologize," said Jade as she sipped at the red wine, and Beck, hid the urge to roll his eyes. He was probably wasting half the money he owned on this dinner and Jade could only point out bad things. Beck wouldn't have been surprised if she had remained this indifferent even if he brought out caviar trimmed with gold as a main course, and had some famous singer sing privately for them.

"Are you at least enjoying yourself, babe?"

"Well...I guess so," said Jade unpleasantly.

A waitress appeared with dessert. "Okay, so a _Quick Tarte Tatin_ for the pretty lady, and the piece of cheesecake for the handsome guy." Beck knew she meant well, but Jade was sure to be less than sympathetic.

She stood up, her face half-hidden by her black hair, giving her an eerie appearance, therefore Beck couldn't blame the waitress backing up, the cheesecake still in her hand. "Handsome guy? Handsome guy... What are you playing at... slut?"

The waitress was paralyzed with fear, but everybody else was distracted and she knew she was alone against this unhappy customer. "I'm sorry if I offended-!"

But it was too late, Beck recognised the symptoms of quiet raging in Jade's face start to form, and he prayed that she wouldn't have to put up with another scandal that came up on the news. "That's some pretty ginger hair you have..." said Jade, in a creepy way, stepping towards her, who in turn clutched the plate with cheesecake, too scared to move.

"Would you prefer I cut them or lose your tongue?"

At once she whipped out another pair of scissors and showed them to the waitress who automatically gave a high-pitched scream, threw the plate in the air, accidentally landing on an old woman's hat, and turned to quickly run away. "Come back here, you fat-ass bitch!" shrieked Jade rushing rapidly behind her, scissors in her hand again.

As Beck saw a man calling police, he covered his face in embarrassment, and almost opted to leave some money and leave the scene. "Is this how my life is going to turn out like?"

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble Officer Vega."

"No worries, Beckett. You're a good boy to try and tame this girl."  
Beck smiled at Tori's father, having called him to aid Jade who was in questioning. He had been so used to this he had barely needed Beck tot ell him the details and he had arrived at the police station. "I hoped she would withstand at least the rest of the month without bothering policemen." he sighed.

"You go along first," said David Vega, taking off his hat. "She'll probably here for the rest of the night. Tell Tori I'll smooth tings over this."

"Thanks again. Bye guys!" Beck had become such a frequent visitor to the station almost everyone knew him know and it was a cheery response he received as he waved and left. Once out, he cursed lightly under his breath, realising how he'd had to go through this for the third time this month.

As he walked down the street, desperate for a good sleep in his RV, suddenly, the lyrics of his sing popped into his head, and somehow, he couldn't help himself but sing.

"_What a beautiful life this has been,_

_I'm so sorry my friends and kin,_

_I must travel alone like the wind,_

'_till the sea_

_takes my soul in her arms_

_What a beautiful knife you have been,_

_built of gold and the man made of tin,_

_at my side 'till it's hard to breathe in,_

_and the blood,_

_trickled down the sea_

_Oohhhhh ohohohohohoh_

_Oohhhhh ohohohohohoh ohohoh_

_What a beautiful flight this has been,_

_crying gulls as they weave and they spin,_

_bullet holes remind you of your sin,_

_but you bury yourself in the sea_

_What a beautiful night this has been,_

_the sea water it waves at my sins,_

_barnacles make their home on my skin,_

'_till I release myself into the sea_

_Oohhhhh ohohohohohoh_

_Oohhhhh ohohohohohoh ohohoh_

_What a beautiful life this has been,_

_I'm so sorry my friends and kin,_

_I must travel alone like the wind,_

'_till the sea_

_takes my soul in her arms_"

* * *

Somehow, maybe he really wanted the sea just to gobble him up. What with Jade, he really had no love to her, Tori was another case, and was there anything left for him? He was Beck oliver, a Canadian-born young man in high school who only had his family and a few bunch of friends who cared about him.

A beautiful life..._ha! _It seemed so far away for him right now...

* * *

**First chapter. **

**WARNING! THIS IS A M/M FANFIC AND THERE MAY BE SOME RUDE REFERENCES AND MORE LANGUAGE LATER, BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

**I wrote this sotry not for the challnege or profit, but for something you can find later on in the story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
